The Cat Takes The Cake
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Yami and Seto go to Anzu's costume party and the results are humorous indeed. Prideshipping! Seto Kaiba x Yami no Yugi


Diz: This is the first story that I wrote for a YGO writing contest hosted by Compy. Out of several tough competitors, I made it to 4th place. Not too bad, if I say so myself.

_**Disclaimer: I do not, shall not, will not, but can hope to one day own such a beautiful thing as Yu-Gi-Oh!... until that day, I'm sorry to say I don't own it. **_

In this story, it's important to note that Yami and Yugi have seperate bodies ( by some miracle ) and that Seto and Yami's relationship has already been established. There's high points of OOC-ness, so be on the look out for that. All in all, not my best work, but I did okay considering I lost all my original material for this pairing and had to start fresh the night before the time limit was up. This DOES mean it was rushed, but sometimes it can't be helped. Enjoy.

_**The Cat Takes the Cake  
Prideshipping ( Yami no Yugi x Seto Kaiba )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"Seto... I'm warning you." Yami growled at his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

"No. I don't want to and you can't make me." Seto's childish response could be heard from the changing room he was currently in. "I look ridiculous."

"Well, we can't be sure until you get out of there, can we?" Yami retorted, frowning. "I'm sure you look... delicious." At this, Yami grinned cheekily causing many fangirls who were watching him to swoon.

"If I come out, will you shut the bloody hell up?" Seto asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Of course, my dear." Yami replied, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Now come on."

"Fine." With this being said, Seto Kaiba stepped out of the changing room... wearing a cake costume. Yes, you read that correctly. Seto Kaiba was wearing white tights and a pink costume in the shape of a three-tiered cake. Underneath the cake costume, he wore a long sleeved white shirt. On his feet were white slippers with plastic multi-colored sprinkles on the top and adorning his head was a brown headband with a bright red cherry on it.

"Aww... Don't you look completely edible!" Yami walked around Seto in circles, checking to see if anything needed adjusting or rearranging.

"..." A vein on Seto's forehead was slowly making itself known. "Can it, Yami. Remind me again why I'm stuck being this... this!" He motioned to the costume he was wearing, highly annoyed.

"Because we already decided that we would let Anzu pick our costumes for us." Yami replied, nodding his head. "You just so happened to get stuck with the cake costume."

"I thought she gave me the vampire." Seto grumbled, folding his arms.

"No, no... That was Mariku. You do know about his fetish with blood." Yami shook his head, wrapping his arms around Seto. "You look fine. You could have gotten stuck going as Malibu Barbie." Yami pointed out, causing Seto to shudder.

"Oh, yeah. I feel sorry for Ryou. Well, I would if I wasn't such a bad ass." Seto said thoughtfully, walking back into the changing room. "I'm taking this blasted thing off. I'll wear it, but only on the night of Anzu's party. Not a minute before, understood?" Yami nodded, yawning.

---( 10 Minutes )

"What are you going as?" Seto asked as he stepped out of the changing area, suddenly remembering that Yami neglected to tell him.

"You'll see. I sort of wanted it to be a surprise." Yami smiled, linking arms with Seto to walk to the counter.

"What a bother. Fine, alright." Seto sighed, getting out his checkbook to pay for the Kami-damned costume.

---( The night of Anzu's party )

"Ooh! Don't you just look adorable!" Anzu and Mai cooed, putting the finishing touches on Yami's face.

"I suppose. Your party's already started and Seto's in there! How much longer is this going to take?" He asked, glancing back and forth between the two as they examined him.

"Perfect." Was the only word to come out of their mouths, and perfect was right. Yami stood up, glancing at himself in the mirror conveniently in front of him.

"I'm ready..." He smirked.

---( With Seto )

"Where in Kami's name is he?" Seto growled, glaring at the snickers and weird looks he was getting.

"Keep your icing on, cupcake." Mariku smirked, walking up to him. Mariku was currently oozing sex appeal in a black tuxedo, a black cape, and plastic fangs.

"Oh, ha ha." Seto rolled his eyes, searching the crowd of people gathered in Anzu's dining room for the third time.

"Lighten up, man... or should I say, 'Fluffen up, cake'?" Mariku howled with laughter at his joke. Seto, on the other hand, settled for another glare.

"Be of some use and tell me where Yami is or go away." He managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Well, Mr. Sweet Cakes, I'll just leave you alone then. Geesh, you sure know how to ruin an evening." Mariku shook his head, walking away. Seto just flipped him the bird and continued on his quest for his missing-in-action boyfriend.

"Damn it all to hell!" Seto muttered, currently counting the many different and creative ways he can kill Yami.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around his fluffy, costumed waist. Seto smiled, sure that it was Yami, however when he turned around, a girl with pounds of make up and a skimpy school girl uniform greeted him.

"Heya, baby... I've been watching you from across the room and I must say that you can really pull off that cake costume. Care for a dance?" The girl asked, running her hands across the middle layer of Seto's costume.

"No." Was the only response that Seto gave the girl as he pulled her arms off of him. "Get lost, I'm busy."

"But, you don't seem busy. Please? One dance isn't going to take away from your busy schedule. And who knows, you might like the dance so much, we can go upstairs and do a lot more... dancing." The girl winked at Seto, causing him to grimace.

"Beat it, I'm taken." Seto glared at the offensive girl, about ready to cut off her arms because they somehow made their way around Seto's waist again. "I'm warning you..."

"Oh, come on! All I want is a little cake." The girl whined, but stopped as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Beat it, Plastic." A deep baritone voice filled Seto's ears. Inside, Seto was jumping up and down in joy that Yami had saved him, but cursing Yami for being so late.

"Go get your own dessert! This one's mine." The girl defensively spoke, clutching Seto's waist closer to her body.

"I believe you're mistaken. Seto belongs to me. Isn't that right, Seto?" Yami's responded, coming around to face Seto.

"Whatev-" Seto's one word statement was cut off by the sight that greeted him when he set his eyes on Yami.

Yami glanced at the girl and smirked. Seto's eyes seemed glued to Yami's small figure. Yami noticed this and made sure to walk around Seto, adding a little sway in his hips for dramatic effect.

"See something you like?" Yami teased, already knowing the answer. Everyone in the room saw something they liked for Yami was currently wear skin tight black leather pants with a skin tight black leather vest, the top buttons on the vest open. On his head, he was wearing black and orange cat ears. His face was even painted up to look like a cat. He had three whisker-like markings on both sides of his cheeks and his eyes were lined with thick eyeliner.

"Of course he doesn't! Do you?" The girl replied confidently, glaring at Yami's confident face.

"Shut the hell up! Of course I do!" Seto quipped back, wrapping his arms around Yami and crushing Yami's body against his. "Get lost. I'm his."

"But... but..." The girl ran away, crying. Suddenly, the quiet that had somehow appeared during that little discussion was gone and everyone began chatting again. Of course, everyone would still look over at Yami and Seto secretly, watching to see what would happen.

Yami locked his eyes with Seto. "It seems that your tastiness has affected everyone in the room, Seto."

"So, it seems. Or it might be your... cat-like grace." Seto retorted, beginning to dance with Yami as a slow song came on the speakers.

"No, it's definitely you. But you know what?" Yami asked, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"No, what?" Seto asked, not being able to take his eyes away from Yami's enchanting crimson eyes.

"I'm the only one allowed to have this cake." Yami smiled softly, planting a kiss on Seto's lips. "I love you, Seto."

"Of course. I love you too, Yami... Do you honestly call that a kiss?" Seto smirked as Yami's face turned red.

"Why you-" Yami's voice was cut off by two very familiar lips, belonging to an equally familiar Seto Kaiba.

Yes, it seems tonight that the cat took the cake.

_**End of Story**_

Diz: Just hang with me, guys. This was only my first Prideshipping fanfic. Reviews would be much appreciated. Please review! Review and tell me that I didn't do this for nothing... and no need to tell me that I need mental help. I already know.


End file.
